Tale of the lotus
by darkman773
Summary: post-Apocalyptic world! naruto must some how save this world! the world falls into darkness from a solar flare that nearly destroyed earth! a new race of human like bipeds seek to destroy the world and eradicate all the little traces of humanity, left to cling to the shattered remains of the world! AU! no pairings decided yet. Read&Review please! and always enjoy! Darkman773.


The tale of the lotus, chapter 1. The retention strike tactical squad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world we live in is a cursed land, it bears no fruit, its nothing but a mere husk of the once bountiful planet it once was. The human race had no one to blame because we were the cause of all the pollution our kind expelled! Our weakened atmosphere could not have taken the full force of the solar flare that the sun emitted. Perhaps if we would have taken better care of our planet… perhaps. Our race might have continued to evolve to better the race as a whole. But not now, our kind lay in ruin amongst the rubble and the broken environments we had once sheltered ourselves in.

But to all of those who had played their part in our destruction shall pay for their sins! The crime against humanity!

Some say that this was a form of retribution from the cosmos; others say that we whole heartedly brought this upon ourselves. None the less we are still broken, and at our core we still hold the hunger for expansion that was the ultimate downfall of our kind. Some believe that when the sun stuck the earth it was to extinguish humanity from the galaxy, giving way to a new superior race! The fore coming of our extinction, and they where rite!

Location: northern hemisphere.

Post solar flare incident: North America.

Zoom specification: X1000.

Precise old world location: Kansas.

Precise old world city: Great Bend.

"Scans show only one hundred and forty six, population." The mechanical voice rang out into the room. The room itself was only a ten by six room (square feet.) it was lined in metal panels, "A.V.E. thank you." The lone figure said as he stood from bed he was sitting on. He walked over to the screen that held the display of the map and the red outline of heat in a spread out aria of the highlighted section of the map.

"Only a hundred and forty six?" he pressed a small button on the wall, a panel folded down it was a foot long and seven inches from the wall. A glass bottle shaped like a bit like a pipe ejected form the wall, sliding an inch from its hatch. It glowed an iridescent blue the figure picked up the bottle and unscrewed the plastic top and lifted it to his mouth. He slowly indigested the liquid and pushed the bottle back into the slot from wince it came.

In the small little settlement in the now dubbed konoha, due to the location they were in. When the solar flare hit the planet was blown from its course, it shifted only buy a thousand feet from its natural axis. Since its new course had been established the earth had rotated meaning the equator was now running through the northern half of the globe.

A blond male walked to the fields he had been posted in, his name was Naruto! The small village had a dark secret! The one know as Naruto had been born by the new race! One the old humans had given the name to the different, sure they looked like humans and their anatomy matched up with the previous race! But they were superior in every way! They were smarter stronger and faster than the previous race of humans.

The different had been born by direct contact with the solar flare that had slammed into the earth; Naruto's mother had been human. Once but the transition during pregnancy had made things difficult, Naruto was born with three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. Naruto's father had been killed in a battle with a neighboring village; konoha was made of humans and had only one different in it. He had been made a pariah with in his home, but Naruto had a birth defect.

Like some of the other different he suffered form what the early humans called schizophrenia, or multiple personality disorder. Like a coin he had two sides. One good and one incredibly evil! But he barely had any episodes and he had his disorder under a form of control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well its small but dynamite comes in small packages, I hope you guys like this story so far! I have wanted to do a sifi fic with Naruto in it. But anyway this is a small teaser hope you guys like it! I will be continuing this story during the break from FTS wile I plan out the next plot for that story. Well I guess you all know! I Don't own Naruto nor is any of this story accurate in any shape for or fashion! Enjoy! Darkman773!


End file.
